Tell Me It's Ok
by Nightwingstar
Summary: She needed to know, she needed to know from him if it was ok to go. Afterall, he was the only thing keeping her there. So she tells him, Tell me it's ok.


I had to post this story. My Thatay (means father but it's my grandpa) has been on my mind a lot lately, so here's to you. Cheers.

And yes Thatay, I am still your little Duck.

* * *

_**Tell Me It's Ok **_

Raindrops seemed to sound like bells making music as if trying to waver a heart. Never once had she even bothered to acknowledge the rain, never. And now it seemed so quiet. The sound of the bells made her heart ache.

He was holding her tightly, never wanting to let go. But she was fading. It wouldn't be long now. She laughed softly as the rain continued to fall, she coughed, a copper taste in her mouth.

His eyes, she wanted to look away but she didn't have the strength to. His blue eyes they were in pain, they were begging her not to go. He brought her closer to him, trying to spread his warmth to her; she smiled softly knowing it wouldn't work.

"Listen." She whispered into his ear. "Do you hear the rain?" She heard his mumbled reply. "They sound like music. I want to dance in it."

"Always being the rebellious one." He smiled sadly, looking at her with pained eyes. He wondered if she could feel the pain he was feeling right now. She probably felt worse, getting shot at by someone who was trying to mug her. He didn't save her in the knick of time like he always did; he was just a tad late this time.

She just smiled softly, her violet eyes turning dull. He was crying into her shoulder now. Let me go, she thought numbly, you're the only thing keeping me here. I'm not afraid of dying anymore so let me go.

"Don't leave me Sam, I want you to stay here with me!" He cried out.

"I could never leave you Danny." Sam said faintly, that soft smile still playing on her lips. "I will always be, forever more, right here." She coughed again as she pressed her hand gently to his heart.

"No! Not like that! Sam don't die on me! Don't leave me behind! I don't want to be the last one standing if it means I have to lose you!" He cried. He hugged her closer; don't leave me, his thoughts kept praying.

"Danny, don't pray for me." Her voice was fading even more. "Come to my funeral wearing anything but black." She laughed faintly. "Just for me. I can see you now, dressed in a white shirt and blue vest." She coughed, blood spraying on his white shirt. "You can put the 'fun' back in funeral." She smirked.

"Why can you still laugh?" Danny asked her bewildered, pulling her back to see her dull violet eyes. "Sam, you can't leave me. I love you!"

"So do I, but that doesn't make much of a difference now does it?" She coughed. They had wasted so much time when they could have been together. Rain poured over their heads as they sat in the middle of the street, houses fallen around them. It mixed with the blood that poured onto the concrete, washing it away.

"Would you be so cruel to leave me behind?" Danny asked, tears falling down his cheeks. He kissed her frozen lips. She smiled weakly, feeling the warmth she craved for the longest time.

"Never." Her eyes became half lidded. "Vow to me, you'll survive without me. Vow to me that you'll live on."

"You're not gonna die Sam!" Danny yelled. A smiled curled on Sam's cold lips, hair falling into her face.

"We'll see." She whispered. "But vow to me and tell me it's ok."

"I vow to you Sam, I'll survive without you and I'll live on. But it's gonna be ok, you're gonna live and you're gonna have kids and raise them like a hell raiser yourself." Danny had a sad smile on his face, trying to convince himself and Sam. His voice was frantic, he could feel her leaving.

"Not that Clueless." Sam whispered, raising a small, cold trembling hand to Danny's cheek. "Tell me it's ok to go."

"I can't!" Danny bit his lip. She was really fading away from him; she wasn't going to come back.

"Tell me it's ok to go. I need you to say it's ok." Her faint voice was almost pleading. "I can't leave here without knowing it's ok."

"Then I won't say it." His voice sounded strangled, he knew he was being selfish; he just wanted her, if only for a little while longer.

"Danny, could you be so cruel to leave me in pain?" Her soft voice sounded pained. "Please," her voice was soft and pleading, "tell me it's ok. Tell me it's ok that I can go."

"But it's not ok!" Danny shouted, pressing her to his chest. Danny wasn't going to give her up without a fight. "I can't live without you!"

"You vowed to me you would." She smiled softly, knowing it was coming. "So please, tell me. Tell me Danny."

Danny let out a sob, laying her on the asphalt, as rain fell down, washing the blood that seemed to pool around her. He held her hand, the hand that wore the class ring he gave her. He held it, kissing it softly, trying to speak through his tears. She really needed to know it was ok, she wouldn't ask him that much if she didn't need it.

"It's ok Sam. You can go." He forced a smile to his lips. "I'll be fine, it's ok to go. I – I'll keep to that vow. And I won't forget," he didn't force the smile this time, "I won't forget to remember you. So go and don't worry, everything will be fine."

Sam smiled up at the boy who was crying above her, it wouldn't be the last time she would see him, it was merely a fond farewell, an Adieu. Her eyes opened fully as if waking from a sleep; filled with life, knowing that it was ok to leave before death walked up to her and slowly closed them.

* * *

That was kinda how he left. I never got to say it was ok. My grandmother, she refused to see him in the hospital for two weeks, she let him suffer because she couldn't say it was ok, not on purpose, this is what my mother told me. And when she saw him she told him it was ok to go, and he did hours later. She was the only thing keeping him there and she let him go... 

Cheers to Thatay... Please Read and Review...

Adieu

_**Nightwing I will forever be Thatay's little duck :D**_


End file.
